


Out of the Frying Pan

by Anchas_mind



Series: Of Demons and Nachos [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: BoyxBoy, I swear, M/M, Nothing to bad, TomxMarco, kidnapping now?, kinda protective Star, not bad though, nothing bad though and not graphic, older a bit, over protective Tom, possesive Tom, some violence at first, yeah they have sex later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchas_mind/pseuds/Anchas_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Blood Moon Ball Star eventually gives Tom a chance to be friends with them again if he behaves. Tom and Marco's new friendship leads to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO I have never really posted any fan-fiction I previously wrote but here is my first contribution, input would be greatly appreciated! Hopefully it isn't to bad!

Marco woke with a start drenched in sweat and hurriedly looked around only to see Star and Tom still watching the scary movie. He groaned realizing he had nodded off at least that explained the nightmare. All that Marco could think is how much Tom had changed from that night at the blood moon ball. After the fiasco at the ball Tom realized that chasing after Star wasn’t working so he decided that being friends would be nice yet. For a months Star didn’t believe him but after the fourth month of him insisting she started to allow him to hang out with her as long as he wasn’t mean to Marco. After remembering all this Marco smiled a bit to himself. By now it had been about two years that they had all become friends and Marco felt that he and Tom had really started to connect. Now that caused him to frown why would he of had that nightmare of Tom if they were getting along now so well?

Tom happened to glance over at Marco and his once happy face turned into one of concern. Marco smiled hoping to make Tom less concerned, he had to get out of there so he could collect his thoughts without bothering his friends. After waiting a moment Marco cleared his throat and Star now turned to look at him also.

“Hey um I am gonna step out for a minute if that ok with you guys?” Marco said quickly.

“Oh sure do you want us to pause the movie Marco?” asked Star.

“Uh no I will be back after a bit ok?”

Marco makes to get off the couch but Tom catches his wrist before he can get up. Marco looks back and sees their hands and begins to blush.

Tom asks, “how about I go with you Marco? I could go out and get some fresh air quick…”

Rubbing the back of his neck Marco shakes his head and replies “ nah I will just be gone for a second I promise” with a forced smile he blushes when he looks into Tom’s three eyes.

He finally leaves the room and steps outside deciding that a quick walk around the block would help him get his thoughts in order. After walking for a minuet he has finally calmed down and sits on a nearby bench. It was the nightmare that had him so freaked out it was of Tom but not the Tom that he knew, this one was all anger and covered in who knows what! Marco shudders at the thought no that wasn’t the right Tom. Not the gentle funny Tom the one that Marco had recently discovered he had a crush for. He turned a deep red thinking of how he had been feeling lately and how when he told Star she almost made his eardrums pop with her excited screaming. After getting her calmed down he made her swear not to tell Tom, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship they had worked so long on forming.

There was a splash on the top of Marco’s head and he looked up confused into the face of the biggest monster he had seen yet. Looking over the huge head of the monster was Ludo with a huge smile on his face. Marco scrambled to get off of the bench and to get home and warn Star. It just so happened the new monster was quicker and grabbed Marco by the arm, as he was lifter Marco heard a sickening pop. ‘Great it dislocated my arm,’ he thought to himself as the pain started to spread the length of his arm. Marco whimpered slightly as the monster started to move making him swing and his already injured arm only got worse. Soon he had been dragged to his house and Ludo was calling out to Star.

“Oh Star I found something of yours and I wasn’t sure if you would want him back!” Ludo called out to Star with a sinister smile.

It only took Star and Tom a second to be outside. Star was extremely mad and Marco had expected to see Tom mad as well, but instead Tom’s face seemed to be a mix of emotions between being furious and… is that panic? Marco just hung his head in shame.

“Now if you want him back safely dear princess I would like your wand” Ludo said calmly.

Star looked up at Marco and he could tell she was about to give in. That’s when Marco started to panic which quickly gave way to anger.

Marco called out, “Don’t you dare give it to him Star this was my fault!”

Ludo didn’t seem to thrilled to hear his bargaining tool telling her not to give the wand to him, he signaled to his new pawn. That was when Marco realized he shouldn’t have taken that walk, he was being shaken and the pain was unbearable and tears escaped his eyes rolling down his cheeks. Suddenly there was a snap and Marco screamed out in pain when his arm was broken as well. Then he was flying through the air, he felt relief for only a moment before he saw Tom levitating with flames in his hands and all three of his eyes glowing so bright they almost seemed like the sun. Then monster wasn’t there any more it was running through a portal. Marco registered a sickening crack as his head hit the concrete almost half a block away and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco slowly comes to and realizes that he is some how still alive. After a moment he attempts to open his eyes, it takes a minuet before they want to open but when they do he has to quickly shut them again because of a bright light, he groans after that. Across the room Tom’s head quickly turns toward the noise and he hurries over feeling relieved. Taking a place by the bed Tom looks down at Marco excitedly. Once again Marco opens his eyes this time a bit slower so that he could hopefully get his eyes adjusted to the light, after they have adjusted more he finds himself looking up into Tom’s eyes. He tries to back away but his body refuses to listen to him and he finally notices that he is in so so much pain, tears prickle at his eyes and he sees Tom’s face as it goes from a look of relief to one of worry.

“Star he is up and he looks like he isn’t feeling to good,” Tom yells while running from the room to get Star.

Marco decides to just attempt to look around for a bit before trying to move again. His arm is in a cast, he broke it again… he cant believe the luck he has, at least this time Star didn’t replace it with a tentacle. A shudder passes through Marco at the thought and he gasps in pain, right as Star and Tom burst into the room again, great. Tom rushes over and looks at Marco thinking to himself that he wishes he could see what was causing him the most pain. At the same time Star kneels at the side of the bed by Marcos head.

“Hey how are you feeling?” She asks while chewing on the top of her wand in worry.

Marco groans then tries to speak but his voice sounds hoarse, “painful,” he moves his good hand to his throat massaging it a little, “how long have I been asleep?”

Star and Tom exchange glances, Marco notices this and glares at them then repeats himself, “How long guys?”

Smiling nervously Star looks to Marco then to the ground and whispers something, “about three and a half days…”

Marcos eyes widen and he starts to try and sit up, he needed to get up, he begins thinking to himself ‘I missed school and how much homework did I miss, was that test this week?’

Seeing Marco trying to get up Tom gently places his hands on the other boys shoulders so he cant get up.

“Marco you can’t get up yet you need rest that monster did some real damage to you,” Tom said with his voice becoming angry again at the thought of what the monster had done to his friend.

Obediently Marco lies down and just looks at the ceiling of his room. Thinking through some things might calm him down enough that he can actually think of something to ask his friends.

“How did I get the cast,” he questions while motioning with his head at the cast.

“I called in a doctor from Mewni, he took care of all your wounds and put the cast on he said that he couldn’t fix your arm but took care of the other problems just said you would sleep for a while…” Star trails off while thinking that she was just droning on now.

Marco nods then continues, “I am so sorry guys I made a huge mistake by going on that walk…,” he grins sheepishly, “at least nothing bad happened right?”

Star looks at Tom and sees that his face is contorted in anger she decides that now would be a good time to get Marco something to drink. After clearing her throat and leaving the room Marco’s eyes drift over to Tom and he flinches back slightly. Written all over the face of the teenage demon is sadness and anger.

“How could you think nothing bad happened,” Tom whispers.

Gradually Tom’s voice rises to a yell as he speaks, “you could have gotten killed Marco! You were asleep for over three days how is that not bad? Have you thought of what would happen to Star and me if you were gone?”

Marco looks over at the end of the yelling and sees tears, the demon was crying over him.

In another defeated whisper Tom adds, “Did you even think of how I would feel?”

After another few minutes Marco slowly places his good hand on Tom’s cheek, “I didn’t mean it like that I am sorry, if star lost her wand think of all the horrible things Ludo could have done with it,” he says.

Then he quickly blushes and pulls his hand away from the shocked face of Tom.

“Oh I am sorry!” Marco stammers out.

“N-no its ok,” replies Tom as his cheeks slowly start turning a darker purple.

Star bursts into the room with a huge grin on her face and yells, “You both liiike each other!”


	3. Chapter 3

Both Boys stare at Star, embarrassed as they start to blush.

“I told you not to tell him!” both of them shouted at her at the same time.

After realizing what the other had also said they slowly turn to each other. Marco sees how dark a purple Toms cheeks have now become, even the tops of his ears had changed color. Sitting quietly for a moment Marco soon raises one hand to his face to try and hide it, but Tom would not have any of that. Taking his hand gently Tom pulled the smaller boy’s hand away from his now unusually red face.

“You like me?” Tom asks surprised, “Why didn’t you tell me? for the longest time I thought you hated me!”

“N-no,” Marco replies in a rush, ”I just thought you didn’t see me in that way so I didn’t want to bring it up in case you thought it was weird! I wanted to keep you as a friend.”

Star starts grinning even more while listening to them then decides to try and move things along quicker.

“Well now that you know each others feelings why don’t you go on a date?” she says excitedly, “I am sure that it will go great! How about you go this weekend? Yeah I think that works for both of you.”

Laughing nervously Tom replies, “Well yeah, but what if Marco is unsure ,don’t make plans for him Star that’s not fair.”

“No!,” Marco replies a bit too loudly, then clears his throat, “uh, no how about this Saturday we go? It would probably have to be in the human realm since I have injuries if that’s ok…?”

While still a little shocked yet Tom just nods his head. Marco smiles sheepishly at him and feels his face turn even hotter, if that was even possible. Tom stayed for another hour to make sure Marco truly was feeling ok, then he went home still in disbelief with what just happened.

That Saturday, Star rushed around the house in excitement, making Marco change clothes for the date and questioning him on what they would be doing. Honestly, Marco hadn’t given it much thought, just assumed that he and Tom would figure it out during the day. Right before Tom was supposed to show up, Star decided that she needed to have Marco wear something other than his usual hoodie.

“What about this,” she asks holding up a dress shirt.

“No that’s way too formal… let me look a moment,” Marco says before moving past Star to his closet.

A moment later he re-emerges triumphantly with a plaid shirt in tow.

“Ok how about this instead,” he says while sliding it over his black undershirt.

After looking him over Star smiles and replies, “Yeah I think that will work.”

The doorbell rings and Marco is pushed to the door by an excited Star. He opens it to see Tom in his normal red star shirt, but with a single flaming rose in his hand. To Marco’s surprise he sees Toms face turn a deep purple. Marco looks himself over to see if there was anything wrong with the way he had dressed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see Tom smiling.

“You look great!” Tom says, “I don’t get to see you in much other than your hoodie.”

“Eh? Its just a plaid shirt,“ Marco replies.

Tom shrugs with a smile and steps aside to let Marco out the door. Both of them wave to Star as they walk down the block talking about what they want to do for the night.

That night Tom didn’t get Marco back home until around 11 though their date had started at 6. Tom stopped a few houses down from Marco’s home. Marco turned to look back at him wondering why he had stopped.

“Is everything ok?” Marco asks worried.

“Oh everything is fine it’s just, um…” Tom starts to say.

Marco just watches Tom giving him time.

“Uh is it ok if I kiss you?,” Tom quickly says while rubbing the back of his neck and blushing, “if you don’t want to that’s fine I was just…”

Tom is cut short as he feels Marco’s lips meet his. Marco pulls back with a satisfied smile and laughs at the shock that is showing on Toms face.

“Well its not a date without a goodnight kiss,” Marco says over his shoulder as he continues to walk down the block.

Marco laughs quietly to himself as he watches Tom snap out of his state of shock only to run to catch up to him. The rest of the walk was quiet now with both boys holding hands; Marco slightly blushing and Tom with a silly grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a lot longer than the others... but oh well!

Just as Marco stepped into his house Star grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up the stairs to her room. After getting in the room she promptly shoved him onto her bed.

“Soooo what did you guys do tonight?” she asks while jumping up and down, “Did you have fun? Oh! Did you guys kiss?”

“Hey now, Star slow down I can’t answer when you keep asking questions!” Marco says with a laugh, “We went to a movie, Tom picked out a scary one to go to, then we went to dinner together but we weren’t quite ready to come back so we walked around a bit. You know all super boring first date things!”

Blushing Marco adds, “Yeah I did give him a small kiss goodnight.”

Marco has to hold his hands over his ears because of the excited squeal Star gives after hearing about the kiss.

“See I told you you guys would work well!” she says proudly.

Marco just nods in agreement grinning at her reaction.

After the first date Marco was surprised at just how often Tom would stop by, for a while it was almost every day until Marco reminded Tom he had school. Every once in a while Marco and Star would have to fight monsters and whenever he got injured even if it was a small bruise Tom would always try and pamper Marco as much as he could until the injury would be gone. Besides the dates they started to cuddle and hold hands on a regular basis and it was not unusual for Star to walk into see them having fallen asleep together on the couch while watching a movie. Soon it was their six month anniversary.

‘Tonight is the night,’ Marco thought as he dragged out his only pair of dress shoes that went with his black pants and blue dress shirt. Soon Marco hears Tom knock on the front door so he goes down, with his shoes still in his hand, and opens the door with a smile.

“Sorry I am not quite ready yet,” Marco says.

“Oh no rush,” Tom replies with a grin, ”You look really nice tonight Marco.”

Marco looks up at the demon while tying his shoe and blushes at how Tom is looking at him.

“T-thanks,” Marco stammers out in reply.

After Marco finishes with his shoes he moves to get up but Tom has bent down and is holding out his hand for Marco to hold on to.

“Here let me help,” Tom says with a smirk.

“Thanks Tom,” Marco says with a smile, “what happened to the Tom that was so shocked that I kissed him after our first date? Now you always try to sound cool”

Marco pokes Tom in the forehead which makes Tom laugh. As they try to stand Marco forgets that Tom is right there their heads bump and Marco pulls away blushing. Tom just smiles more his sharp teeth showing. ‘He is so close!’ Marco thinks. Slowly Tom moves closer until his lips brush against Marcos. A shudder passes through Marco as he deepens his kiss with Tom. It doesn’t take long and Tom is starting to kiss Marcos neck. Marco notices Star giggling from the kitchen, his face begins to feel like its burning

“T-Tom,” Marco whines, “don’t do this were other people can see!”

“You didn’t mind a second ago,” Tom states.

Marco points over Tom’s shoulder at Star.

“Star is watching,” Marco says while hiding his face in his hands.

“Let her,” Tom says as he goes back to kissing Marcos neck making his way to his jaw.

“B-b-but Tom!” Marco exclaims in shock.

Tom kisses his way up Marcos jaw to his ear.

“This way she knows that you are mine,” Tom growls into Marco’s ear.

Marco’s legs feel like they are made of jelly as Tom goes back to kissing him.

“Well if you are embarrassed lets take this somewhere else.” Tom says simply.

With that Tom picks Marco up and walks briskly toward Marco’s room. On their way past the door to kitchen Tom gives Star a look pleading that she leave for the night. She nods with a smile then Tom continues up the stairs to the room.

“What about dinner?” Marco asks quickly.

Tom pauses and blushes slightly before answering, “I never actually made the reservation to the restaurant I had a feeling that we wouldn’t make it there.”

Marco frowns at Tom but can’t say anything since it turns out that Tom was right.

“You have to actually make it next time,” Marco says while pouting in Tom’s arms.

Rolling his eyes Tom laughs quietly to himself as he reaches the door to Marco’s bedroom. He uses some fire to open the door so he doesn’t have to put Marco down quite yet. Once in the room the door is kicked shut and Marco is plopped down onto his bed.

“Hey!” Marco says, “be carefu…”

Marco abruptly stops as Tom begins to crawl over top of him. With a gulp Marco looks away from Tom’s piercing gaze. When Marco feels a hand caress his face he shivers slightly, the hand holds his chin gently and moves his head so that he is looking directly at Tom. Leaning down Tom nuzzles into the crook of Marco’s neck with a sigh. Gently Tom runs his sharp teeth against his neck making Marco gasp at the sensation.

“What are you doing Tom?” Marco asks timidly.

They have never done anything more than kissing before and Marco had never done anything like this with anyone before Tom.

Tom pauses before speaking, “do humans not do this kind of thing?”

“Well we do but this kind of stuff usually leads to um other things.”

“Well perfect,” Tom says grinning, “sounds like just what I wanted to do.”

Another moment and Tom pulls away frowning, “well unless you don’t want to Marco…”

Marco just blushes and covers his face.

“No I want to,” Marco says quietly from behind his fingers.

Smiling once again Tom takes Marco’s hands and moves them from his face moving in for a kiss. Marco’s breath catches in his throat at he feels the warm lips touch his, then hot tongue brushing against his lips in a way of asking entry. When Marco moans into the kiss Tom takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in to explore the smaller boys mouth. After what seemed like forever Tom pulls back to look down at Marco. Laying there Marco is flushed and breathing heavy his eyes now half lidded and hazy, mouth slightly apart. Tom licks his lips while looking down at his boyfriend.

Tom leans down to Marcos ear and whispers, “you look so sexy like that Marco”

Another shudder passes through Marco as he listens to Tom. Tom sits back again while still straddling Marco.

“Do you trust me Marco?” Tom asks while stroking the boys cheek.

“Y-yeah,” Marco replies as his mind races to catch up.

Tom moves his hands down Marco’s body searching for the hem of his shirt and starts to pull the clothes off of him. After removing the shirt Tom works on the pants and underwear of Marco, while pulling them off the shoes fall of Marco’s feet. Marco seems to finally realize what is happening and his face burns red as he attempts to cover himself. Tom only snickered and pulled his hands away.

“Don’t worry Marco it’s all ok I promise,” Tom says gently while trying to ease Marcos fear and embarrassment.

Marco wraps his arms around Tom’s neck biting his own bottom lip. Watching Marco Tom begins to kiss him while running a hand up and down his side in a soothing manner, every once in a while Tom would deepen the kiss nipping at Marcos lip and sliding his tongue into his lovers mouth. As he feels Tom gently bite his lip Marco lets out a moan and begins to run his hand through the others hair. Tom lets out a pleased growl as Marco pulls him deeper into their kiss.

While trying to move closer Tom hears Marco let out a gasp in shock, looking down Tom realizes that his partner has began to show his excitement. With a small smirk Tom gently wraps his hand around Marco’s hard member. Marco feels a jolt as Tom’s hand touches one of his most sensitive areas. Encouraged by the small keening noises Marco was making, Tom slowly moved his hand up and down while leaving a trail of kisses down from Marco’s mouth to his chest. With his free hand Tom thumbed over one of Marco’s nipples smiling more as the other arched up into his touch with the his loudest moan so far. Removing his hand from Marco’s chest Tom instead decides to slide his hand down to the smaller boys ass grabbing firmly making Marco cry out in surprise.

“T-t-tom what do you think you’re doing?,” Marco asks through his small moans and gasps.

Tom looks down into Marco’s watery eyes while replying, “I would like to be joined with you if that’s ok? I can stop if you want.”

Tom buries his face into Marco’s neck while continuing to play with his ass. Feeling some sharp teeth nibbling at his neck makes Marco moan, his eyes fluttering shut. Hardly able to wait any longer Tom uses one of his hands to snap and materialize a bottle of clear liquid in a burst of flames.

“Turn over please Marco,” Tom says gently.

Marco moves so that he is now on his hands and knees and looks back questioningly.

“Why do I have to be like this?”

“Its easier this way silly,” replies Tom.

Tom looks over Marco appreciatively in this new position. Popping open the jar Tom covers two of his fingers in the lube. While massaging Marcos back with one hand he gingerly places one finger at the boys entrance. Marco looks back nervously and bites his lip ‘this is Tom he won’t hurt you idiot.’ Tom pushes his finger in slowly rubbing Marcos back and trying to sooth the other boy. Gasping out at the unpleasant feeling Marco’s whole body begins to tremble.

“Shhh shhh its alright I won’t hurt you ok? I know it hurts right now but it won’t much longer.” Tom says trying to calm Marco down while peppering kisses along his back.

Slowly working with the tense boy Tom gets him to relax so that what was once gasps of pain have now turned into quiet moans of pleasure. Making sure the other is ok Tom adds one more finger beginning to stretch the other. After a sharp intake of breath Marco calms himself down trying to becoming accustomed to the strange feeling. Hearing the noises his partner is making Tom removes his own pants with a groan and grips himself trying to relieve some of the pressure building up from holding back. Just as Tom thinks Marco is ready he feels his fingers hit something and Marco cries out in surprise. Raising an eyebrow Tom looks for the same spot and tries to hit it again.

“Tom!” Marco yells out suddenly.

Tom pulls his fingers away and Marco lets out a sigh as he relaxes more for a moment. Carefully Tom lines up to Marco and slowly presses in clenching his jaw at the tightness. Marco just loses himself and all he can do is repeat Tom’s name over and over in between moans and gasps. Once fully in Tom stops and rubs Marcos Back and sides.

“Are you ok?” He asks quietly.

Marco just nods, his eyes shut tightly tears escape from them. ‘God it burns!,’ Marco thinks. He begins to breath heavily trembling even harder. The pain is noticeable but Marco hopes it will fade away like before. Soon Tom pulls out and moves back in slowly making his movements as gentle as possible as he looked for that one spot. After a few minutes when Marco was now feeling better Tom found it. Once the little spot was hit Marco screamed out in pleasure and almost collapsed onto the bed. Knowing that Marco was finally feeling good Tom moved more trying to hit that spot often until one time with Marco calling out his name Tom came and bit down on Marco’s shoulder. When the teeth broke skin Marco yelped and came also then he collapsed onto the bed blood running down his shoulder. Tom felt good until he looked down at Marco’s shoulder.

“Oh my god I am so sorry,” Tom says in panic, “Let me take care of all this!”

Not even taking time to put on clothes Tom gets bandages and washcloths. Cleaning off and bandaging Marco as tears fall from his eyes.

“I am so sorry Marco I didn’t mean to,” Tom says sadly holding the limp boy in his arms.

“Its ok Tom I know you didn’t,” Marco says with a smile while caressing Tom’s cheek.

Curling up together they drifted off to sleep with Tom holding Marco tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter should be up in a few days, I normally post them on my Tumblr first so yeah, but here ya go!

Marco wakes up and sits feeling refreshed as memories of last night started to flood into his mind again. Absent mindedly he brushes his hand over the bite and winces. A form shifts next to him and he notices Tom was still with him. With a small blush blooming across his cheeks Marco clears his throat and shakes Tom gently.

“Tom wake up its morning,” Marco says quietly.

Tom groans and turns over to face Marco, the eye on his forehead the only eye open and even then it was only open a crack. It took Tom a few minutes to understand what was happening, when he did he shot up quickly in the bed all three eyes open wide. Marco tries to stifle his giggling at the reaction of Tom. Instead of the happiness Marco anticipated Tom being Tom just looked worried looking at the bite on Marco’s shoulder.

“Is everything ok Tom,” Marco asks concerned.

“I can’t believe that I did that to you,” replies Tom his head dropping into his hands.

“Its ok I know that you didn’t mean to,” Marco says smiling, hoping it will calm the demon.

“You don’t understand Marco!,” Tom exclaims looking at the other sadly, “something like that can have uh, side effects.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just never mind for now ok? I will talk to Star about it and hopefully nothing happened ok?”

“Ok…”

With one last glance at the bite mark Tom stands with a sigh and finishes getting dressed.

“I am going to talk to Star about this quick ok?,” Toms says while standing at the door.

“Oh sure I need to pick up,” Marco replies looking around his room.

Nodding Tom steps out of the room, Marco stands and grabs some new clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower Marco walks back to his room still drying his hair with a towel. Throwing the towel over the back of his desk chair he begins to pick up the clothes that had begun to pile up in his room. When everything was put away he went downstairs to find Star and Tom in the kitchen talking quietly to each other.

“Oh hey I was going to make some nachos if you guys want some?” Marco asks with a smile.

Stars eyes lit up and she started nodding enthusiastically, “yeah triangle food!”

Tom sighs and smiles at Marco, “yes please food sounds good.”

Nodding Marco goes and begins gathering everything for a monstrous plate of nachos. After not to long Marco comes out with a huge plate of nachos and sets them in the middle of the table smiling.

“Dig in,” Marco proclaims.

Standing up Tom moves to behind Marco and wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

“Are you feeling ok today? Not too sore?,” Tom whispers in his ear.

Blushing at the question Marco shakes his head and looks down at the plate to embarrassed to make eye contact with anyone.

Tom grins then sits next to Marco grabbing some of the nachos. All three of them eat nachos and talk until the whole plate is empty. After another half hour of just sitting around and talking Tom decides he has to actually go home and take care of the stuff he forgot to finish the day before. The rest of the day goes by in a boring blur. The next day Marco and Star had to get ready for school. After not asking anything all night Marco decided to ask Star about what she and Tom were talking about the previous day, while they walked to school.

“Sooo what did Tom tell you to watch out for? He told you about the bite right?” Marco asks.

“Oh he just said to watch for some possible side effects but nothing you have to really worry about nothing that should bother you,” Star replies easily, “but maybe try not to let people other than me touch you.”

“Huh why?” Marco asks suspiciously.

“Oh no reason just try and watch out for it ok?”

“Ok…”

The rest of their walk to school was uneventful but when they actually reached school that all changed. Marcos friend Ferguson ran up to them throwing his arm over Marco’s shoulders.

“Hey man heard from Star that you had a big date this weekend how did it go?” Ferguson says in his usual loud voice.

“It went great,” Marco says with a wince glaring at Star.”

Star just shrugged her shoulders and walked next to the others as they just chatted about other things on their way up to the school. Suddenly the trio slowed as a wave of heat came from behind them. Star glanced back nervously at the source of the heat. Marco was pulled out from under Ferguson’s arm by a warm hand. Looking up quickly Marco sees Tom looking furious. Tom was staring at Ferguson making a noise almost like growling and he held Marco tight against himself.

“Don’t touch him he is mine!” Tom said angrily.

Marco stands pulled against the taller boys chest dumbfounded. Star pushes Ferguson toward the school before stepping in front of Tom to block his view of the frightened boy. With her arms crossed Star glares at Tom tapping your foot.

“You said that you would have your servants lock you in your room for a while,” Star says angrily at Tom.

His eyes still glowing in anger Tom hisses at Star. ‘Wait did he hiss at Star?’ Marco thinks, still slightly confused about what’s happening.

“Tom you said that you wouldn’t let this happen that’s why you didn’t want to tell Marco anything!” Star exclaims frustrated throwing her hands in the air.

“W-what is going on?” Marco asks while trying to pull at Tom’s arms that are pining him.

At hearing Marcos voice Tom’s eyes start to stop glowing as her visibly started to calm down.

“Oh nothing,” Tom says nuzzling into Marco’s bitten shoulder humming.

“Tom you have to tell him if not I will,” Star says crossing her arms again.

Sighing Tom hides his face in Marco’s hoodie.

“Its because of the bite I kinda marked you as mine…” Tom whispers sadly.

“What?” Marco yells whipping around to look at Tom.

Wincing Tom rubs the back of his neck.

“Well you see in demon culture we generally mark our ‘mate’,” Tom says with air quotes during mate, “and that mark is a bite during you know sex.”

Marco stands there in stunned silence until he gets angry at this news.

“You thought that you could just not tell me this? Whats wrong with you?” Marco yells at Tom.

Sighing Marco runs a hand over his face before calming down and continuing, “so what does this mark do then?”

“Well it kinda makes me super possessive of you and when other people touch you it makes me mad,” Toms says in a defeated tone, “and I can be overprotective now more than before.”

In the background Marco hears the late bell in the school ring. Great on top of this he was going to be on the tardy list now to.

Pointing at Tom Marco speaks sternly, “I have to go to class you will go home then come back to my house tonight so we can talk about this ok?”

After getting a nod from Tom, Marco goes and hugs him before turning to the school looking over his shoulder and waving at Tom.

“I told you!” Star says in a sing song voice while walking backwards waving, “see you after school.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this took a lot longer cause I have been busy and that sucked, I hope this didn't suffer! Oh and sorry if the spacing is weird!

Marco shoves the front door to his house open with a sigh as he drags his bag behind him. He was followed closely by Star as she blabbed on about what happened to her today in class. Suddenly Marco was pulled into a tight hug by Tom, with Tom’s head resting on the top of Marco’s.  
Marco groans before talking, “did you actually wait here all day?”  
“Yeah you told me to..” Tom says into Marco’s hair.  
Laughing slightly Marco looks up a bit happier, “well thank you now lets get all this taken care of, tell me everything about this.”  
Pulling Tom up to his room with Star trailing behind, they all find a seat in his room and move them a bit closer together. Tom looks around in nervousness and clears his throat.  
“So what does the mark entail?” Star starts questioning.  
“Well it kinda forms a bond between two people, makes them closer and depending on how much they care for each other can be an eternal bond,” Tom replies.  
Marcos eyes widen, “Eternal?”  
“Yeah but only if they truly love each other.”  
“But what about ours?” Marco asks quickly.  
“Its still too soon to tell honestly” Tom says quietly looking down, “I wish I knew.”  
They all sit in silence as they mull over the new information about the implications of what has happened between the two. Marco leans back looking at the ceiling rubbing at the bite mark. ‘Eternal bond huh?’ Marco thinks, ‘maybe that wouldn’t be to bad, especially with Tom.’  
“You mentioned some side effects that I think Marco should know about,” Star says bluntly.  
“Oh yeah those are important but they are to hard to explain really and you and I both know he will figure them out in no time and they aren't harmful,” Tom says waving his hand in a dismissive manner, “really all the important stuff I have just explained.”  
Marco glares at both of them, “I would really appreciate it if you guys didn't talk like I wasnt here.”  
Tom blushes and nods, “yeah sorry didn’t mean to Marco.”  
Marco nods “I need to do some homework so I don't mind just figuring out the rest on my own.”  
Pulling Tom up and then pushing him to the living room Marco continues, “we can continue this conversation later, like tomorrow ok? I really need to do my homework so I don’t get behind.”  
“Uh wait can I come over again tomorrow? After you are done with all your work of course,” Tom asks looking over his shoulder at Marco.  
“Hmmmm ok,” Marco replies after thinking it over.  
Continuing down the stairs Star grabs her dimensional scissors from her room. They all stand in the living room and Marco gives Tom a hug while Star opens the portal.  
“I will see you later ok?” Marco says with a smile.  
“Ok see you then,” Tom replies while walking through the portal.

As the weeks passed Tom would show up every night to see Marco. Sometimes before he came over Marco and Star would get in fights with Ludo and his cronies with Marco getting a few scrapes in the process. Each time this happened if Tom saw the injuries, no matter how small they were, he would hole Marco up in his room asking him what happened and how he got hurt. To Marco it seemed he kept getting more and more worried about him acting like he was made of glass and could break any minute. With a sigh one day Marco walks into his house knowing that Tom is going to flip this time. Tom runs over to welcome Marco home when he notices the blood dripping down his lovers face. The temperature in the room raised drastically as Tom became furious, he started floating of the floor his eyes glowing bright.  
“WHAT HAPPENED,” Tom's voice boomed with his question.  
Wincing Marco holds up his hands while speaking, “calm down Tom we were just fighting some of Ludos goons and I fell and hit my head it looks worse than it really is ok? And try not to talk so loud my head hurts.”  
Calming down slightly Tom becomes more worried and hurries gathering bandages and things to help patch Marco up. Sighing Marco lays back after Tom put a bandage on his head and was nice enough to bring him some pain relievers.  
Sitting next to Marco Tom looks down at him, “I don't think that you should help Star fight anymore.”  
With a groan Marco sits up and frowns, “I want to help her she is my friend I can't let her fight alone. We have gone over this so much Tom I won't break!”  
“You can’t protect yourself as well as Star can! At least she can fight from a distance!” Tom replies heatedly, “you are a mortal you will die someday and here you are rushing it Marco do you know how helpless that makes me feel? I will lose you someday.”  
Marco looks up at Tom with wide eyes. The taller boy is standing with his hands clenched into fists with his hands at his sides, but it was the tears falling from Tom's eyes that caught Marco’s attention. Taking one of Tom’s clenched fists Marco lowers him down so they are sitting next to each other. Placing his hands over his face Tom sits crying while Marco tries to comfort him.  
“I thought this was an eternal thing?” Marco asks quietly.  
“Well I am not sure yet,” Tom says wiping tears from the corners of his eyes, “and even then your death would be horrible.”  
Marco nods and rubs Tom’s back, “alright I will stop fighting for now ok?”  
Tom looks over and smiles slightly, “thanks.”

For a few weeks Marco avoids getting in fights with monsters but one evening while walking with Star they were cornered. After the fight Star has to drag an unconscious Marco home to get him in bed. On her way through the day she sees Tom. Looking down at Marco Tom’s eyes glow momentarily then dim down.  
“What happened this time he is even worse than usual,” Tom says sadly.  
Star hands Marco to Tom and replies, “one of the monsters snuck up behind him and hit him hard.”  
Nodding Tom lifts Marco into his arms, “I will take care of him.”  
Star smiles and and walks toward her room, “thanks Tom be careful with him.”  
“Oh I will be,” Tom says while looking down at Marco’s face. Star went on her way to crash on her bed, little did she know Tom wasn't taking Marco to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me guys! This is the last chapter of this fic I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and in case you guys feel like it here is my tumblr!  
> http://whatdoyoumeanthatnameistaken.tumblr.com/   
> I usually post updates on my fics and other news there so feel free to check if i am not getting it up here quick enough. Thanks again guys!

Marco groans as he wakes up, his head is throbbing. The last thing that he remembered was fighting Ludo’s goons, then a sharp pain on the back of his head. While trying to move a hand to the back of his head he notices that the other hand moves with the motion. His eyes shoot open to find his hands held together by something. ‘Is that fire? It doesn’t burn,’ Marco thinks. Looking around he can make out the room from the light emitted from his bindings. He seems to be laying in a bed with his hands bound together. He looks down and sees one foot tethered to the bed frame with the same glowing ever changing thing that is binding his hands together. Other than the area right around him Marco can’t make out anything it is too dim even with the added lights from his bindings. ‘Oh god they kidnapped me,’ Marco thinks frantically while looking around the dark room in a panic. Suddenly in front of him are three red points of lights that seem to be floating in mid air. Marco gasps trying to move backwards as the lights start to move closer to him. When they finally reach where he can see with the help of the faint light sources he relaxes as he realizes where the lights are coming from. 

“Tom! Did you come to get me?” Marco asks holding his bound hands out tears of relief welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Tom sits next to Marco running a hand through the others hair before answering with his own question, “why would I remove the bonds that I placed on you?”

Marcos mouth drops open in shock to this news, “why would you do this to me?” he asks gesturing to what he now knows must be fire that is wrapped around his wrists.

“I can’t have you trying anything rash now can I?” Tom says burying his face in the crook of Marcos neck.

Marco stays silent shocked at what he is hearing and unable to understand what any of this is about.

Taking Marcos silence as a go ahead for him to continue Tom starts explaining, “I told you to be more careful haven't I? I have been letting you have your way with helping Star but I just can’t let this carry on any longer.”

Feeling his emotions rise Tom growls out the rest of his feelings, “you are mine now. I won't let anyone or anything happen to you again!” he finishes gradually getting louder as he is talking his eyes glowing brighter as he gets louder.

Marco finds his voice after hearing everything, “you are keeping me against my will now? You can’t just tie people up and take them from their homes Tom!”

Growling Tom pushes Marco down and pins him to the bed.   
“I am protecting you from your own actions,” Tom growls down at Marco, “since you seem to not care what happens I have taken it into my own hands to protect what is mine.”

Glaring Marco looks at Tom before speaking sternly, “I am my own person you don’t own me I am not ‘yours’ for you to do with what you please.”

Almost roaring now Tom rips the part of Marco's shirt that is covering the bite mark to expose it before speaking, “this mark says differently Marco and you know it.”

Bending down Tom pulls Marco into a ferocious kiss biting at the smaller boy’s bottom lip hard enough to almost draw blood. Marco whimpers into the kiss from the pain the biting caused him. Tom pulls back quickly his eyes quickly going back to their normal color as he realizes what he is doing to Marco. Laying Marco back onto the bed Tom stands up and walks out of reach of Marco. 

“I-I am sorry Marco I tried to calm down before you woke up and now I hurt you I am sorry,” Tom says stumbling over his words. 

Marco looks over at Tom hopeful now, “Does that mean that you will let me go now?”

Looking away Tom scratches the back of his neck, “No I won’t,” he says in a whisper.

Marco’s once hopeful look falls to one of despair, “w-why not Tom? Why are you keeping me tied up,” Marco says trying to hold back his tears.

“I told you didn’t I?” Tom says, almost to quiet for Marco to hear, as he moves toward Marco again, “you are mine and since you refuse to keep yourself safe I have to. I can’t let you die Marco,” Tom cuts off with a sob.

Staring at Tom Marco raises his hands up together to lay a hand on Tom’s cheek. Tom sits next to Marco laying his own hand over his loves. Looking over at the tattered remains of Marco’s sweatshirt Tom sighs running a hand over the scar on the boys shoulder. 

“Someday you will hate me for doing that to you,” Tom says tears sliding down his cheeks while running a thumb over the scar.

Marco looks up and holds Toms face between his hands, “no I wont Tom,” Tears start to fall down Marcos cheeks while he talks, “because I love you.”

Marco pulls Toms face down and kisses him deeply before pulling back with a yelp. The bite mark felt like it was being ripped apart, Marco screamed in pain. Tom pulled back quickly in shock fear carving its way across his face. After a moment Tom’s eyes widen as he saw what looked like blood red tendrils move across Marcos shoulder, snaking their way away from the bite mark. Throughout the entire process Marco squirmed around in pain clenching and unclenching his hands.

“W-what's happening?” Marco asks in between pained gasps.

“I-i don’t know,” Tom says not knowing what to do, so he decides to just start pulling at his hair.

Eventually the pain subsides and Marco collapses into the bed exhausted from the pain. All Tom can do is look on in shock as he stares at his boyfriend. Marco notices that his hands are free and pushes himself up to a kneeling position, taking his time after what his body had just been put through. Shakily he steps off the bed and heads to Tom.

“Can you make the room brighter Tom I need to see what happened to me if it is bleeding i need to get medical help,” Marco says frantically grabbing at Tom’s shoulders to steady himself.

“Uh yeah of course,” Tom replies still stunned.

The room brightens as flames flare up in the various sconces that are placed around Tom’s bedroom. As soon as Marco saw the full length mirror he rushed over to it holding his still throbbing shoulder. Now standing in front of the mirror Marco stops abruptly staring at his own reflection. He shakily raises his hand over his mouth as a whimper escapes. Across his skin the tendrils have twined themselves down his left arm radiating away from the bite, the patterns were intricate versions of those found on the decorative skulls his family put out for the day of the dead celebration every year. The spirals and floral pattern snaked back and forth over the arm of his skin the red tone giving the look of something more primal to the “tattoos”. On the back of his palm, where the pattern became more concentrated, was a sugar skull skull nestled in the midst of the curling patterns.

“Oh my God Tom what the hell is this!” Marco exclaims gesturing to his left arm.

“Uh honestly I have no idea...” Tom says meekly.

“What do you mean you don’t know it is obviously connected to the bite Tom,” Marco says loudly. 

With his mouth slightly agape Tom shakes his head before speaking, “maybe we should ask Star about this her spell book might tell us more.”

Marco grabs Tom's hand and calls the elevator and tells it to take them back to his house. Star looks over startled as the boys walk into the house. Her eyes widen at the state of Marcos shirt and the new markings.

“Ok you were not like that when Tom took you what happened?” Star questions while gesturing at Marco.

Marco rolls his eyes while speaking, “yeah this just happened Star and we need your help to figure out why ok? Now lets go look at your spellbook and hopefully Glossaryck doesn't want any pudding this time.” 

Marco shudders at that last statement and pulls Tom with him, on the way he snags Stars hand in his grasp and starts up the stairs with both. Tom looks over at Star with a worried smile.   
They enter Stars room and she goes to pull the giant book out from under her bed. While she is gone Tom runs a finger over the new designs covering the skin of his beloved boyfriend. At the touch Marco shivers and it feels like electricity running through the inkings on his skin.

“Oh,” Star exclaims getting up and spinning to look at the two with a huge smile on her face clapping, “your bond seems to have decided on what it is. You guys are bound by true love now!”

“What?” Marco and Tom shout at the same time then glance at each other and blush.

Tom pulls Marco close to him leaning his chin on the top of Marco’s head, “well I guess things are changing then.”

“Yeah,” Marco responds breathily, “hopefully for the better.”


End file.
